Harlequin
by valhalla lights
Summary: One morning, Trowa wakes up and discovers the impossible - he is pregnant! But, who is the father of the baby? Trowa wants to protect his child, but is it worth dying for?
1. Default Chapter

Hello all! This fic is completely AU. It will contain slash(male/male), rape, abuse, and, hopefully, a little hapiness. Please, if you've experienced any kind of physical suffering, tell someone!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, i don't own the colourful characters of Gundam Wing, Sunrise and Bandai do, and i'm only writing this fic for fun, not to make any money.  
  
Please, enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here you are Trowa", Quatre Winner beamed as he passed a plate across the table to his friend, and partner."Nice freshly cooked pancakes!"  
  
Trowa Barton glanced up weakly into the smiling face of the blond arabian. He didn't think he could stomach pancakes...but Quatre had gone to the bother of making them, and he couldn't bare to disapoint the young boy. He picked up a fork, and began to play around with the food.  
  
"What's wrong Trowa?", Quatre said, somewhat suspiciously, setting himself down beside the older boy. He was worried about Trowa. His partner had barely eaten anything for weeks. He seemed unusually distant and his face had gradually changed from its full and healthy tanned outlook to a guant white shade of his former self.  
  
"No..nothing", Trowa sighed as he pushed his bangs back from his forehead. He was lying. He felt so hot...and weak. He knew from the look on Quatre's face that the Sandrock pilot was about to question him, so he lifted a forkfull of pancakes to his mouth, trying to prove he had't changed.  
  
"Trowa", Quatre breathed gently, placing his hand softly on the brown haired boys shoulder to reassure him,"Please. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I told you", Trowa growled, quivering slightly at his lovers touch."Nothing is wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine, just leave me alone."  
  
Quatre removed his hand, stung by Trowa's tone of voice. He knew that the Heavyarms pilot could be agressive to those he did not like, but he himself had never experienced the less-likeable side of Trowa.  
  
Seeing the obvious hurt that had crossed Quatre's face, Trowa attempted a weak smile.  
  
"I didn't mean to sound so..so..well, ungrateful Quatre", Trowa apolgised,"I know you're just looking out for me, and that's not really something i'm used to. It feels quite strange having someone around who actually cares about whether i live or die."  
  
"Oh Trowa", Quatre smiled, his face lighting up in hapiness as he gave the older boys hand a squeeze."I'm always going to be around for you, don't forget that. You can tell me anything, and i'll listen to you."  
  
"Thanks", Trowa said quietly, his vision suddenly dimming slightly. Without warning, he dropped the fork onto the floor, the clanging of the steel against the marble tiles echoing around the small room. The pilot shot up from the table, his stomach doubling up in pain. Tears glittered brightly in his now moist emerald green eyes. He staggered along the hallway to the bathroom, his ragged toenails catching in the soft feathery carpet.  
  
"Trowa!", Quatre called, rushing after him, the fork lying forgotten on the floor.  
  
Trowa flicked his hair from his eyes as he bent over the toliet bowl. He began to cough violently, sick escaping from his mouth. His stomach swayed around wildly inside his body. He felt as if someone had attached him to the spin cycle in the washing machine. Then, there was a comforting, yet firm slap on the back.  
  
"It's all right Trowa", Quatre said soothingly,"I'm here. Please, tell me what happened, i'm worried about you."  
  
Trowa's head was swimming with thoughts, blood pounding through his veins. All he could see was a swirling mass of colour, objects blurring into one another.  
  
"I don't know", he gasped, sobbing,"I don't..don..don't..know."  
  
His pupils became as large saucers, and he closed his eyes, falling to the ground in despair.  
  
Quatre lunged out, and caught Trowa by the neck. Atfer grabbing the nearest towel, he set his lover's head down gently on the soft material, and ran to the living room, his head pounding in worry.  
  
"I have to get help", he murmered, frantically tapping the phone buttons, fear racing through his mind. What if Trowa died? "No Quatre", he said, fanning himself,"Don't allow yourself to think like that, you can't."  
  
"Hello, 911, how can i help you", the official voice on the other side of the phone asked.  
  
"Thank goodness", Quatre breathed easily once more, thankfull that someone had picked up. "Yes", he continued,"I need an ambulance straight away, my friend is extremely sick."  
  
"What are the symptoms?", the operator asked, wary of Quatre's young voice. The emergency services had had too many hoax calls from youngsters, and all too often it had resulted in loss of life.  
  
"Symptoms?!", Quatre cried down the line,"My friend is very ill, he's just collapsed, if you don't get here soon, there's a chance he could die!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir", the operator said, ignoring the urgency in Quatre's voice,"Unless your friend has suffered a heart attack or a similar illness, you shall have to wait the required time of 2 hours for an ambulance."  
  
"2 hours!", Quatre blazed angrily down the phone,"I can't wait 2 hours! This is an emergency!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but we must prioritise our calls. Keep your friend warm, and we'll have an ambulance on it's way as soon as possible."  
  
Quatre slammed the phone back into the reciever, outraged at the way he had just been treated.  
  
"What can i do", he breathed, pacing up and down the room,"There's no way i can take the chance of waiting for that ambulance, 2 hours without medical attention could kill Trowa."  
  
The blond arabian's face became flustered as he thought about his lover, lying motionless in the bathroom. He blinked his eyes, trying not to cry. There had to be something he could do.  
  
"That's it!", he cried, rushing to the monitor by the door,"Why didn't i think of it sooner!"  
  
Hurriedly, he picked up the speaker, and declared his details.  
  
Ring, ring  
  
Ring, ring  
  
Ring, ring  
  
"Come on Duo", Quatre whispered anxiously,"Pick up the phone. For once in your life, pick up the phone."  
  
"He..he..hello?", a sleepy voice came from the other end of the line.  
  
"Duo!", Quatre exclaimed, overjoyed that his friend was awake.  
  
"Oh, hi Q", Duo yawned blissfully into the monitor. He ran his hands through his hair, ruffling his plait."How come you're calling so early?"  
  
"Emergency", Quatre replied, tapping his fingers impatiently on the wall,"I need your help."  
  
"What happened?", Duo asked, brushing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"It's Trowa. He collapsed in the bathroom. I need to get him to a hospital."  
  
"Geez!", Duo whistled, finally sounding awake,"Have you tried the ambulance?"  
  
"Yeah", Quatre said, "They can't send one for 2 hours, Trowa could be dead by then. Please, can you drive us?"  
  
"Uh...", Duo stammered.  
  
"Please Duo!", Quatre practically screamed into the phone,"It's matter of life and death!"  
  
"I'll go wake up Heero", Duo nodded briskly,"It's not my car...he'll go nuts if he finds out i borrowed it without asking...again."  
  
"There's no time!", Quatre bellowed,"Trowa needs medical attention, and he needs it now!"  
  
Duo stood still for a minute, thinking of Trowa's plight. The brown haired boy of silence was his friend...and, he knew that he could never forgive himself if Trowa died because he wasn't willing to risk the cold shoulder from Heero.  
  
"Duo, are..are you still there?"  
  
Duo snapped back to attention."Bring Trowa as near to the door as you can get him", he ordered,"I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Thanks Duo!", Quatre gushed gratefully, wanting to grasp the american firmly and hug him for his generousity so much that he almost hugged the monitor attatched to the wall.  
  
"No need", came the reply.  
  
The dial tone sounded. Duo was gone.  
  
Quatre ran to the bathroom, loosning Trowa's belf, and removing his shirt, as he'd heard that it stopped blood circulation.  
  
As he slid Trowa's shirt from his malnurished body, Quatre noticed a mark on his lovers left side.  
  
"What's that", he asked himself, inspecting the deep, ugly, twisted scar.  
  
"Looks as though it was made be some kind of knife. I'm going to have to ask Trowa about it", he muttered, wrapping a blanket around Trowa's chilled body. Carefully, he dragged him along the floor toward the front door.  
  
"Don't worry Trowa", he kissed his lover's forehead hopefully,"Help is coming."  
  
  
  
Duo entered the bedroom he shared with Heero silently, tiptoing across the floor boards. The room was completely bare. The boys barely had enough money to feed themselves, never mind furnish the bedroom. Even the double bed they shared had been a gift from Trowa.  
  
"And the car", Duo thought ruefully,"Well, let's not go into that."  
  
Only one thing ran through his mind as he approached Heero's coat,"I have to save him. I have to help Trowa."  
  
Grabbing the keys from Heero's jacket pocket, Duo was careful not to wake his lover as he slid back across the boards.  
  
"Heero won't mind", he told himself as he started up the car,"Not when he finds out what this was in aid of."  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
"Barton, Trowa?"  
  
Quatre rushed to the reception desk, gesturing for Duo to follow.  
  
"Right here", the blond boy said, glimmers of both hope and sadness shining in the blue eyes.  
  
"You can see him now", the receptionist said, pointing out the way to Trowa's ward."He's in isolation block G."  
  
"Thank you", Duo said gratefully, Quatre already having rushed down the corridor.  
  
"Are you Quatre Winner?", the doctor said as Quatre entered the ward.  
  
Quatre nodded eagerly,"Yes. Can i see Trowa now?"  
  
The doctor showed him through,"Of course, he's been asking for you."  
  
Quatre's heart swelled with pride as he entered the small cubicle. He inhaled the smell, breathing out at once. He hated hospital smells, they reminded him of when his father had died, and he preffered to quash memories like that into the sand, remembering only the happy times.  
  
"Quatre?", came Trowa's weak voice from below the bedsheets.  
  
"I'm here Trowa", was the reply,"I'm so glad you're all right, i was so worried about you. When you collapsed on the bathroom floor, my mind just went into panic overload."  
  
"Well", the doctor interrupted,"you did the right thing by bringing him here. Where's the other young man, the one with the long hair braid?"  
  
"That'd be me", Duo grinned as he entered the room, beaming at the sight of Trowa lying awake. He approached the bed with caution, standing slightly further away from the Heavyarms pilot than he would have liked to, he was aware that Quatre might suddenly become defensive of his lover, he knew that if it had been Heero in the hospital bed, no one would have been allowed near him. "So, Barton, you're alright then?"  
  
"Actually", the doctor said, adressing Quatre and Duo before Trowa could answer,"I'd like to talk to you about that."  
  
Quatre became crestfallen."Why?", he whispered, his face once more turning an ashen colour,"Is there something seriously wrong?"  
  
"Yeah doc", Duo chimed in,"what's happening?"  
  
"Well", the doctor began, helping Trowa sit up a little more, to make him more comfortable,"I think i may know what is wrong with Mr Barton, but i'm going to need your help to prove it. I have some questions for you. Please answer truthfully, it'll help your friend in the long-run."  
  
"Sure", Duo said, worry begining to enter his mind,"fire away doc."  
  
"Alright", the doctor consulted his clipboard."Does Trowa often have slight mood swings?"  
  
Duo turned to Quatre."I can't field this one Q, i don't live with the guy."  
  
Quatre thought carefully, glancing at the weak boy lying in the hospital bed.  
  
"Not usually", he said truthfully,"Sometimes he has the odd temper tantrum, but everyone gets those."  
  
The doctor made a few notes, and continued."Has he eaten a lot in the last few weeks?"  
  
Quatre shook his head at once."No, he's barely eaten anything. In fact just this morning i tried to get him to eat some pancakes, but he wouldn't."  
  
The doctor sighed as he turned to Trowa.  
  
"Mr Barton, have you experienced slight swelling, or pain on any part of your body recently?"  
  
Trowa coughed weakly before hanging his head. "Yes", he began, painfully aware of Quatre's loving stare, he knew how much the blond boy cared for him. "On my upper body, around the chest area. And, my stomach feels thin, sort of stretched."  
  
"You should have told me", a teary eyed Quatre said,"I could have helped you."  
  
"It was inner pain", Trowa replied,"There was nothing you could have done."  
  
"If i may continue?", the doctor asked Quatre, pointedly.  
  
The arabian nodded, wanting nothing more for Trowa than a full return to health.  
  
"Do you feel sickly when you wake in the morning, with no energy?"  
  
The look on Trowa's face said it all.  
  
The doctor raised his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"Finally", the man said,"Can you tell me what kind of work you have done in the last 10 years Mr Barton?"  
  
The three boys exchanged mutual glances before Trowa finally answered the question.  
  
"I've worked a lot with mobile suits, their technology, and such", Trowa replied, slightly more distantly than he had intended.  
  
"It can't be", the doctor said quietly, shaking his head, dumbfounded, "There is just no way that could happen..."  
  
"What is it?", Trowa prayed, hoping that whatever had happened to him that morning was not fatal. He glimpsed Quatre from the corner of his eye. The poor arab was a quivering wreck, there was no way he could cope with any sort of tragic news.  
  
"It's strange..very strange, but from my findings, it's the only solution i can come up with", the doctor turned toward Trowa. "Mr Barton, you're going to have a child."  
  
"What!", Trowa cried, springing up from the bed, only to be pushed down again by Duo."I can't be pregnant, i'm a boy!"  
  
"When you were working with those mobile suits..."the doctor said softly,"There must have been a malfunction...or a lubricant that leaked into your blood stream in some way...that's the only solution i can think of."  
  
The blood drained from Quatre's face as he glanced at the shaken figure of Trowa. His partner..his lover..his friend..was having a baby. What was he going to do?  
  
Quatre locked eyes with Trowa, frightened at the announcement. But, amidst the shouts from the Heavyarms pilot's bed, and the sharp retorts from the doctor, another thought flickered in the blond eyed boy's mind.  
  
"I am his father?", Quatre mumbled, so softly that no-one could hear him.  
  
"But i'm not ready for a child", Trowa growled, wrapping his arms around his body."How am i going to take care of it?"  
  
"You should have thought about that before you starting playing games", the doctor informed him, picking up his clipboard.  
  
"Excuse me", Duo glared at the ignorant doctor,"Are you implying that my friend here is some sort of user?"  
  
"Of course not", the man replyed coldly,"I was mearly suggesting that he should think before he acts, that's all."  
  
"Well, he hardly expected this outcome!", Duo made a fist. He, like Trowa, was very protective of his friends, and this doctor had just strained a nerve.  
  
"Well, i would hope so", the young doctor snapped as he ran his hands through his hair,"Unless there's something he's not telling you."  
  
He turned to Trowa.  
  
"You may leave when you are ready", he told the shell shocked boy."Please, feel free to return if you need anymore advice."  
  
Duo shook his fist as the curtain was slipped back, and the doctor disapearred.  
  
"He won't be needing any advice from you. I should kill that..", Duo began, outraged that someone should treat a patient like that.  
  
"Leave it Duo", Quatre interrupted,"He's not important enough to bother about. We have to help Trowa."  
  
Duo nodded, giving his full attention once more to the withering wreck that was the Heavyarms pilot.  
  
"But...but i can't have a child", Trowa sobbed, covering his face with the bed covers,"I can't....i'm not ready. Who is going to look after it if i become ill? How can i bring another life into this world, when i can barely keep control of my own? What am i going to do?!"  
  
He burst into tears, the soft silver rainfalls matting his hair, and staining his cheeks.  
  
Quatre slid his arms around Trowa's waist.  
  
"Hush Trowa", he kissed the boy gently,"It'll be alright. We'll get through this somehow...you and me..we'll bring it up together Trowa. Your child. My child. Our child."  
  
Trowa returned Quatre's embrace, grateful to have someone who cared so much about him. But as he settled into Quatre's warm body, he caught eyes with Duo, sensing what his friend was feeling in those deep violet eyes.  
  
"What if...", Trowa's mind flashed back to that night 4 months ago,"What if...Duo is the father of my child?"  
  
Then, Trowa's mind flashed back to a slightly more recent incident...an incident that he had hoped to never have to recall again.  
  
"I won't be able to live with myself if that..that thing is the father of my child", he wept bitterly into Quatre's arms.  
  
Duo cracked his knuckles absent mindedly as he searched his own thoughts, thinking back to the one night he had spent with Trowa. He laid eyes on the embrace between Trowa and Quatre.  
  
"I can't be the father of Trowa's child", he mumbled incohearently,"It'll ruin everything.."  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Well, that was chapter one of this fic, i hope you liked it, and that it wasn't too boring! Please, feel free to review, thanks for reading!  
  
p.s. I'm pretty sure the nurses/doctors/operator wouldn't act in this way, it just had to be like this for the story. All credit to the people who brave all conitions and low pay to save our lives. 


	2. Feelings

Thanks for your reviews, i'm glad you like my fan fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the fabulous characters of Gundam Wing, they belong to Bandai/Sunrise  
  
I don't think i'll be able to update this until Wednesday next week at the earliest, i have an exam on Tuesday that i haven't even started to study for! Oh well, enjoy!  
  
  
  
Duo crept into the house, sliding his shoes off quietly as he tiptoed through the doorway. He gave a small sigh of relief as he saw the empty living room before him.  
  
"Looks like Heero's not up yet", he wiped his hand across his forehead, wiping away the droplets of sweat which had gathered there."I'll just keep these in my pocket just now, and i'll slip into the the room, and put them back later."  
  
  
  
The braided pilot made a beeline for the kitchen, slinging his jacket on the floor, it's usual place in the cold and bare house. He rumaged through the cupboards, knowing that it'd probably be a good idea to make something - if they had anything.  
  
"Ah!", Duo cried triumphantly, holding up a loaf of stale bread,"Guess we're having toast this morning!"  
  
"We sold the toaster Duo", a cold voice pertruded from the kitchen entrance,"Six weeks ago. Remember?"  
  
The colour drained from Duo's face rapidly. The american began to open the bread nosily, not giving himself an excuse to turn around."Oh yeah", he mumbled, grabbing two cracked plates from the pile of dirty dishes on the draining board. "I'm in for it now", he panicked frantically, trying in vain not to let his worry show. The last thing he needed right now was the third degree, he had other things to think about - more important things.  
  
"Where did you go?", Heero asked, calmly approaching his lover.  
  
"Nowhere", Duo replied, flicking his bangs from his forehead, and turning around, a false smile frozen on his tanned face."Bread?"  
  
"No thank you", Heero said, disgusted,"I don't take things from those who lie."  
  
"I'm not lying!", Duo said hotly, his eyes filling with mock innocence.  
  
"That doesn't work on me Duo, and you know it", the Wing pilot said, pivoting on his heal, retreating from the kitchen."If you're not going to tell me the truth, then don't bother talking to me."  
  
Duo slammed his own plate down on the counter, and it smashed immediatly, shards of glass spilling across the dirty wooden floor.  
  
"Come back Heero!", he commanded, dashing after his partner.  
  
"I don't take orders from you", Heero retorted cooly, grabbing his jacket from their bedroom,"I'm going to see Relena."  
  
"Wait", Duo pleaded, following Heero to the door,"Let me explain. Alright, i was out this morning, but i had to go, it was urgent."  
  
"So urgent that you couldn't even tell me that you were leaving?", Heero locked eyes with Duo, and the american could see the hurt behind the prussian blue specks.  
  
"It's just that", Duo began to argue, but faltered. He realised that if he told Heero about Trowa's problem, then eventually, he might have to explain what had happened between them.  
  
The chinese boy misunderstood the expression on Duo's face. "You see!", he cried anrgrily, narrowing his eyes as his lover."You don't even have an excuse! How could you just walk out on me this morning, after last night? Not a word of explaination, or even an apology. Do you know what it feels like Duo? To be left alone after something like that? I bet you didn't even stop to think about me when you left this morning, you probably don't care what happens to me, or how i feel."  
  
"That's not fair Heero!", Duo shouted back, his voicebox beginning to ache. What he wanted to do more than anything in the world was to just crawl back into bed with Heero, and tell him the whole story, but he couldn't, he just couldn't. Not only was that making his own situation worse, but he didn't know if Trowa wanted the world to know that he was pregnant.  
  
Heero ran his hands uncertainly through his hair. He had been so sure of Duo's personality - or at least,he thought he had. Never, in a million years would he have imagined that Duo would leave him alone, and ignore the feelings in his heart. Duo had seemed to be a cheery pilot, one of those 'happy go lucky' type of men. In the end, it had been his trust that had won Heero over. And now it was his trust that was driving Heero away. The Wing pilot closed his eyes, and sighed. For, however much Duo had upset him, he still couldn't bare to hurt the Deathsycthe pilot's feelings.  
  
"I think i need some time to think about this", he sighed, not wanting to say something that he would regret later,"If you decide to come clean about what you did, come and look for me, you know where i'll be. And, if you don't come looking for me, there's no garuntee i'll be back for you."  
  
Duo felt tears well up in his kind violet eyes as he watched his lover depart. "You didn't give me a chance to explain Heero", he whispered quietly, focusing on the wall, wishing now, more than ever, that it would just swallow him up, and he'd disapear.  
  
"I don't need to", Heero replied, edging the door closed behind him as he stepped out into the pouring rain.  
  
Duo sank to the ground, hunched up in a ball, trying his best not to burst into tears.  
  
"Oh Trowa", he sobbed, closing his eyes,"Your problem has gotten me into more trouble that i ever thought was possible.  
  
Trowa.  
  
Duo slowly began to come to his senses. He had to help Trowa. Sure, he had a problem with Heero, but, with some grovelling, and a very heart-felled apology, that could be solved. His friend's burden was a heavy one, and he was going to have to carry it for the rest of his life. He had to support Trowa, whether that meant with food, or money, or wether it meant admitting what had happened between them to both Heero and Quatre.  
  
"Could it be true?", Duo wondered out loud,"Is it possible that i could be the father of Trowa's child?"  
  
*****************************Flashback************************************** ***  
  
"Come on Duo", Trowa sighed heavily, pushing his friend up the stairs. "Never", he gritted through his teeth,"Never again am i getting drunk with Duo Maxwell. The guy drinks 6 glasses of champagne, and he's completely smashed. I, on the other hand...well...i do feel a bit woozy."  
  
"Trowa!", Duo called happily, tugging on his friend's arm,"look, it's bright outside. Can we go and see the twinkly lights? Please?"  
  
"They're street lights Duo", Trowa replied, pulling on Duo's shirt, trying to get him to move forward."You can see them from your window. Now let's get you up the stairs, and into bed."  
  
"Bed Trowa?", Duo said, beaming at his friend,"Did you just say you wanted to go to bed?"  
  
Trowa sighed exasperatedly as he pushed open the front door. "Yes Duo", he seethed,"I did. Now let's get you inside before you collapse out here in the cold."  
  
Duo followed his friend amicably, whistling slightly as he walked. He turned to the Heavyarms pilot, a grin plastered on his face.  
  
"I'm glad you want to go to bed Trowa", Duo drawled as he stumbled into the room,"I've had a crush on you for ages. I was just waiting for you to get rid of Quatre, i knew he wasn't your type. I'll bet he's useless, isn't he?"  
  
"Well, sometimes i do get a bit", Trowa bit down hard on his tongue, drawing blood. But he didn't feel the pain, he was more concerned about what he'd just said. "Could it be?", he pondered, gazing at the drunken Duo, who was now lying on the floor,"Have i just let my feelings slip out to Duo? Duo, of all people! Why couldn't it have been someone who was going to listen to me? Or at least someone who wasn't completely zoned out! And what's he talking about, having a crush on me? He's going to be with Heero forever. Damn this stupid drink, it's going to make me think about things that i'd rather not. Like the way i feel about Duo..."  
  
Duo's face lit up as he saw Trowa's reaction. "It's true, isn't it! I was right!" The american had to consider his last words before he continued. It wasn't very often that he was right about anything like this.  
  
"No", Trowa said, a little too sharpely. He was disgusted that he had let something like that slip out. Of course he cared for Quatre, sometimes more than life itself. It was just that....  
  
"No!", he silently scolded himself for daring to think otherwise, even for a moment. He loved Quatre. He was always going to love Quatre. But there was a nagging feeling in his mind that if he didn't confront his feelings about Duo, they'd never go away..  
  
"Where's Heero?", Trowa asked his friend, trying to avoid those deep questioning violet eyes, focusing instead on the hair, watching the long, luscious locks slowly unravell from their usual daytime plait.  
  
Duo's eyes flickered as he took in Trowa's question. He seemed to be having a tough time finding an answer. "Don't know", he slurred eventually, rubbing his eyes vigerously. "Don't change the subject Trowa....i've told you about my crush on you, so tell me how you feel about me. I promise i'll never tell anyone else."  
  
"Ha!", Trowa scoffed,"You've had too much drink Maxwell! Think i'm going to tell you something like that of my own free will? You'd hold it against me forever! Talk about taking advantage of friends when they're drunk!"  
  
Something on Duo's face seemed to change all of a sudden, as if he'd sobered up, even for a second. "Let me tell you something Trowa", he addressed the emerald eyed boy seriously, "I know i'm always going to love Heero - there's nothing that can change that. But, i also know that i have feelings for you, and if i don't deal with them now, it'll haunt me until i die and i'll never be able to claim that i truely love Heero."  
  
Trowa gulpped, wanting to reveal the lust he had for Duo, especially after his friends confession, but it would be wrong, he'd be betraying Quatre. He watched silently as the long, flaxen brown hair tumbled down Duo's back, and was overcome with a twist of emotion.  
  
"Duo?", he said silently, striding toward the boy,"Can i plait your hair?"  
  
Duo gave a small nod, and sat up as best he could, still swaying awkwardly from the drink.  
  
Trowa wove the silky strands into place with his fingers, letting it wash over his cuticles softly, inhaling the sweet smell of roses. His own acohol intake was starting to kick in. He may have been able to consume as much alcohol as Duo, but when he began to feel queasy, his sharp senses began to fade.  
  
"I'll admit it", he said grudgingly,"Sometimes, i feel attracted toward you Duo - who wouldn't? You're such a cheerful guy, Heero's lucky to have you."  
  
"You've got Quatre", Duo replied, gazing up into the circus boy's shining green eyes,"He's great."  
  
"I know", Trowa sighed, thinking of all the wonderful nights he'd spent alone with the arab,"But, sometimes, i get urges, to be with you. I like you Duo."  
  
"I knew it!", Duo said triumphantly,"I knew you liked me! You just wouldn't admit it."  
  
"Oh, stop going on about it Duo, will you?", Trowa asked, feeling as though someone had just run him over with a 30 tonne truck.  
  
"I will", Duo retorted,"If you do something about it."  
  
Trowa stared, his mouth wide open."No Duo", he said, the words sounding very slurred,"I can't, i'm with Quatre."  
  
Duo grasped Trowa firmly by the shoulders, and gazed into his eyes."And i'm with Heero - but, we'll never know if they're the right people for us unless we try, will we?"  
  
It all became too much for Trowa, the pressure of weighting up both the guilty and exciting feelings causing him to collapse to the ground. Finally, with a great effort, his eyes flickered open, and he gave a weak smile."Yes Duo."  
  
The Heavyarms pilot was silent as Duo's body descended upon his own, warming him in the cold night air. He gave a soft moan, and then everything went black.  
  
*********************End Flashback*******************************************  
  
Duo gritted his teeth at the memory of that night, the guilt of decieving Heero eating into his heart.  
  
The pilot knew that if both of them hadn't been drunk, they would never have spent the night together, and it had been his fault that both of them had gotten completely smashed. He had encouraged Trowa to come drinking with him, saying that it was time for the silent boy to loosen up a little, to let his hair down. Trowa had protested wildly against it, but, Duo, being the person that he was, had won the argument, and so they had gone to the nearest bar they could find.  
  
"I never would have pressured him if i'd had any idea that something like this might happen", he thought saddly, Trowa's burden once more flashing across his mind. "But, then again, what if the child doesn't belong to me? It might be Quatre's."  
  
"Well", his conscience fought back,"You can't ask him if he slept with Quatre around the same time he did with you - especially not in front of the poor other boy."  
  
"I know that!", Duo snarled back. He rolled his eyes."What the hell'm i doing?", he questioned himself,"I'm talking back to my conscience."  
  
Duo moved toward the kitchen, eyeing the pile of dirty dishes. "I might as well do something useful while i wait for Heero to cool off, and for Trowa to calm down", he sighed, beggining to rinse out the plates. "I have to find out if that child is mine", he muttered worridly,"But more importantly, i have to find out what Trowa is going to do with it."  
  
  
  
  
  
The thought of something swimming around his body, exploring places that he himself had never seen haunted Trowa's dreams as he lay in the hospital bed. He still could not believe that somewhere, beneath his skin, a small child was floating around.  
  
"What did i do to deserve this", he asked himself continually."Surely, the doctor must have got my diagonosis wrong, i cannot be carrying another life around inside my own."  
  
Trowa caught eyes with the sleeping Quatre, whose gentle snores made the tense atmosphere inside his heart bearable.  
  
"I do not want a child", he growled,"I will not have one. Nobody can make me."  
  
"Think Trowa", the doctor entered the room silently."You have been placed in charge of a life. This was obviously meant to happen to you. Everything in this world happens for a reason."  
  
"I don't care if it happens for a reason", Trowa barked back,"There is no way that i'm going to jepordise my life by having a baby. And you should not be in here, this is private."  
  
The doctor smirked as he shook his head."This is a hospital Trowa, i'm allowed to see any patient that i choose to. And right now, i want to talk to you about that child."  
  
"What child?", Trowa said bitterly,"I'm not having a child." He placed his hands on his stomach, running them lightly down his tanned body. He could feel it. His frame was swollen, painful to touch. The redness around his chest was slowly beginning to darken, becoming more and more dilate. His mental focus and poise was beginning to weaken ever so slightly, his reflexes becoming slower by the day.  
  
"You are in denial", the doctor informed him,"You won't think about what's going to happen because you don't want it to. Trust me Trowa, i've dealt with more patients than you could ever dream of, it's a common problem."  
  
Trowa sat up in the bed, a heated frown crossing his face."I do not have a problem. There is nothing wrong with me, i'm leaving this hospital right now, you cannot make me stay."  
  
The doctor sighed, holding his hands in the air."You're right Trowa, i can't make you stay, but think about your options once you leave here. What will you do? Where are you going to work? How will you support this child without help from your, eh, friends?", he asked gently, raising his brows at the sleeping Quatre.  
  
Trowa narrowed his eyes."Are you emplying that i'm not fit to look after a child?"  
  
"You won't be if you leave here with no idea of your next move", the doctor retaliated."You have been blessed Trowa. So many women in our world are unable to have children, and they want them so badly. You, on the hand, have been handed a gift, one that many people would give up their own lives for. You can't just throw something as powerful as that away. It would be almost criminal."  
  
Trowa felt tears spring to his eyes, and he hurried to hide them. Deep down, he knew that the doctor was right, but he couldn't let his own wants be pushed out of the picture. He did not want a child, especially not one whos father's identity was unknown. Of course, he couldn't tell his feelings to the doctor, the man would only laugh, so Trowa continued to glare at the medical surgeon.  
  
"And what is he going to do", the doctor went on, motioning toward Quatre."What if he wakes up one morning, and finds you dead? From what i've seen of his will, i don't think he'd be able to survive on his own for very long. He's going to need you Trowa, as a co-parent."  
  
Trowa drew breath. The doctor was certain that Quatre was the father of his child, and if he thought that, maybe everyone else would too.  
  
"But what about Duo?", the voice in his head fought back,"And what about.."  
  
"Shut up!", Trowa snarled.  
  
The doctor's mouth dropped open, as he began to leave the room in protest.  
  
"No", Trowa apologised,"Not you, just, just...someone else."  
  
"Oh", the doctor said, sitting back down again, wrinkling the perfect bedcovers with his overcoat."Well Trowa..i know you don't want this to happen to you, but, sooner or later, you're going to have to face it - you're having a child, and there's nothing you can do about it."  
  
Trowa sat completely still, his face void of any expression. Anger welled up inside his chest. This doctor had no right to tell him how to live his life, he didn't know the circumstances, the confessions that would have to be made if this child was born.  
  
"Go away", Trowa whispered, burying his face in his hands,"Please, just go away. I can't deal with this yet, i'm not ready."  
  
The doctor frowned, but removed himself from the bed, striding from the room.  
  
"Sooner or later you'll have to accept it Trowa", he muttered, watching the sobbing boy,"Just make sure it's not too late."  
  
"Stupid kid!", Trowa pinched his arm until there was a small, bright red, visible patch,"It's all your fault! If you had never shown up inside me, i wouldn't have to deal with all of this, i wouldn't have had to dredge up those memories that i'd forgotten about. It's all your fault!"  
  
Trowa began to grip his skin, as if trying to force the child out. Out of his body. Out of his mind.  
  
"No", he realised suddenly, releaseing the skin he was grasping."It's not the child's fault. It's my own. If i hadn't slept with Duo, or i'd prevented the inevitable with Quatre, or i hadn't sucomed to pressure with him, then none of this would have happened."  
  
The Heavyarms pilot was silent once more as he glanced at Quatre. "He's here to protect me", he sobbed slowly,"He is here because he loves me, and cares for me...but, i haven't returned his love. I abused it by sleeping with others....if i hadn't listened to Duo, or gone to the bar, then there wouldn't be a chance that he could father this child.  
  
But, then again, if i didn't love Quatre with all my heart, then i wouldn't have submitted to that man's torture."  
  
Trowa rolled over slightly, gazing at his scar as the painful memories ripped through his mind.  
  
"I'm so confused....what am i going to do? If this child is born here, and it doesn't belong to Quatre, then i'm going to have to explain what i did to him. And that, i fear would break his heart.  
  
Yet, if the child is Quatre's i need never explain what i did...i could live with the guilt alone, he'd never need to know."  
  
Trowa began to get out of his bed slowly, in the utmost silence, desparate not to awaken the arab. "But i cannot take that chance", he whispered reculantly, easing the spare trousers that Quatre had brought in preparation over his legs. He turned to the bed, and removed the spare pillows from underneath it. He arranged them carefully under the light cotton covers, trying his best to make it look as if there was a body sleeping peacefully there.  
  
Luckily for Trowa, his hospital room was on the ground floor, and the window was already wedged open.  
  
The brown haired boy wiped a tear from his eye as he turned to his blond haired lover. "I'm going to miss you", he said quietly,"But it's for the best, i don't want you getting hurt."  
  
Not willing himself to look back, Trowa eased his swollen body out of the window, and took off into the night, trying to forget everything that had happened.  
  
  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yes sir. You asked me to inform you if anything unusual was recorded, and that, to me qualifies as unusual."  
  
Millardo Peacecraft sneered at the phone he gripped tightly in his left hand. "No need for sarcastic remarks doctor, i get enough of those from my son."  
  
"I apologise your excellency", the doctor's crisp voice sounded over the line."It is denfinate. Trowa Barton appeared at the hospital this morning, brought in by Quatre Winner."  
  
The little rich kid, Millardo thought acidly, thinking back to when the operation to rob him of his fortune had all gone wrong. He hated the blond haired boy with a vengence, ever since his friend had helped him escape from his clutches.  
  
Now, Millardo laughed. The friend who had saved Quatre from certain death was Trowa...Trowa Barton. The man cackled with glee as he remembered the torture he had put them both through before they had managed to escape, he was surprised it hadn't ruined their relationship, but, then again, maybe they had complied with the orders that he had given them.  
  
Whatever the situation,there was a chance for revenge here, and Millardo was not going to waste it.  
  
"Inform me of any movements", he commanded down the phone line,"If i know Barton as well as he knows himself, he'll be feeling guilty right about now. In fact, i'll be surprised if he's still in that hospital bed."  
  
"Will do sir", the doctor agreed quickly, attempting to indicate that it was time for him to leave.  
  
Millardo hung up the phone, and called through the monitor for his chaffeur. He was going to find Trowa...he wanted revenge for missing out on the Winner fortune, but he had another reason why he wanted to find Trowa.  
  
"I wonder if he's remembers", he said wickedly, grabbing his afgan coat from the chair."Doesn't matter, i'll find out soon enough."  
  
  
  
As all this was going on, Quatre Winner lay in a deep slumber at the hospital, dreaming happily about his future with Trowa and their child, completely oblvious to the fiendish work that was going on around him.  
  
  
  
Well, that was part 2, sorry if it kind of sucked! Feel free to review, and thanks for taking the time to read this fic. 


End file.
